Too many sweets?
by FreeWolf5
Summary: Sebastian smiled, picking up the half eaten cake he began to leave the room. "You'll have to be cut off from sweets for now on, I do apologize m'lord but this is a serious matter. Call me if something urgent comes up, I'll be busy getting rid of the sugars and other desserts I had made. Well, have a good evening, dearest master." Sebastian held back a chuckle, let the game begin-
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own black butler nor any of the characters that will be introduced in this fan fiction story**

**Comment below any ideas that you may like in the story, although I can promise so smut and such... If ya don't like it, don't read it! **

**You've been warned but dont' worry, this first chapter doesn't contain anything detrimental to your mental being **

* * *

**Ciel Phantomhive was yet again sorting through stacks of papers, much to do with her majesty, others simply business matters.  
****"****Ugh, this blasted paperwork- I shouldn't be bombarded with such work." He set the papers down on his desk and sighed, blowing a piece of his navy blue hair out of his eyes. A knock on the door made him jump, but settled down when he heard an all too familiar voice,**

**"****Young master, it is time for your evening tea" **

**Sebastian entered the room, pushing a trolley cart ahead of him. Ciel eyed the cart, taking a small sniff, he noticed the scent of chocolate.**

**"****Today we have Herbal Tea of Rosehips and to accompany it we have a slice of German Chocolate Cheesecake, with a small bowl of wild berries " Sebastian sets the tea and desserts in front of him, swiftly moving aside his papers. Ciel waved his hand in the air, a signal for Sebastian to leave.**

**"****Enjoy young master" he bows and leaves, taking the cart with him. **

**Looking down Ciel smiled, the tea smelled delicious and the desserts looked like heaven… like a phantomhive could possibly know what that looks like. **

**Carefully picking up his tea cup, he blew on it softly, watching the steam swirl. He tipped it into his mouth, savoring the flavor. Soon he took larger quantities, finishing the drink off in mere minutes. He set the now empty tea cup down, picking up a fork in exchange. **

**Impaling the Chocolate Cheesecake he brings it to his lips, letting a small fraction of the bite enter his mouth. Flavor dances around his mouth, like a raging chocolate river. Confident in the dessert, he sticks the whole bite into his mouth, taking his time in chewing. Suddenly a sharp pain comes from within his mouth, causing the boy to rub his jaw, hoping to ease the pain. **

**"****What the bloody hell is this?! Ugh it hurts god dammit!" Ciel grimaced, the pain wasn't going away. Instead it only worsened, a deep ache beginning at his molar. **

**The door to his room opened and in walked Sebastian. He strode up to Ciel and took the boys jaw in his hand. **

**"****What is it that bothers you, young master?" Sebastian looked into the now watery eyes of his master.**

**"****My tooth- I was just eating desert and suddenly my tooth began to hurt… And now it has only worsened" Ciel explained all the while his demon butler held his head in his hand.**

**"****Open you mouth and don't close it until I say so" **

**The boy complied, opening his mouth wide, allowing Sebastian a full view of his teeth. **

**Sebastian frowned, his young master wouldn't like the news he was about to give him. **

**"****It seems you have a cavity, quite a nasty one at that" Sebastian let go of his masters jaw, already missing the warmth of his master's flesh. **

**"****A cavity! Dont be absurd, nothing but a simple tooth ache…" Ciel didn't want to admit it, especially to his butler, but he feared cavities- and the consequences that came with them.**

**Sebastian slanted his eyes at his young master, noticing the boys change in attitude. "I do not lie, young master. Fortunately I have a solution, although i'm not so sure you'll like it" Sebastian prompted his young master to reply, hoping for the game to commence. **

**Ciel took the bait unknowingly, "Just tell me you idiot, as you can see I'm not really enjoying this, eh, tooth ache" Although blind to his butlers games, Ciel still didn't want to admit he had a cavity. **

**Sebastian smiled, picking up the half eaten cake he began to leave the room. "You'll have to be cut off from sweets for now on, I do apologize m'lord but this is a serious matter. Call me if something urgent comes up, I'll be busy getting rid of the sugars and other desserts I had made. Well, have a good evening, dearest master." Sebastian held back a chuckle, he heard his master call his name, whining and shouting that there was no need to get rid of the desserts.**

**"****Oh but there is. Lets see how long you last until you need to satisfy that sweet tooth, young master" Sebastian left the earl to himself, anticipating the first round of his game. **


	2. Chapter 2: Round 1

**Hope you enjoy the second chapter- round one of Sebastian's game!**

**I dont own any characters that will be presented in this or any further chapters**

**Please enjoy and leave a review on any tips, comments or questions you have**

**And dont forget if ya dont like a little smut here and there then dont even start reading this fan fiction! **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED HUMANOID!**

* * *

**It was late evening one afternoon, a day has passed since poor Ciel has learnt of his cavity. He sat in his oversized office chair, his brow twitched in annoyance. **

**"****Blasted butler, where is my tea?! Does he plan to ignore my orders today?" Ciel was busy muttering to himself that he had not heard his butler enter the room.**

**"****Please speak up, I couldn't quite hear you the first time" Sebastian smiled, cocking his head at a slight angle. **

**Ciel slanted his eyes at his smiling butler, growling he replied "I demand my afternoon tea, you are late"**

**Sebastian, still smiling moved to pick up a tea cup and placed it on his masters desk. Followed by a small plate and what to be recognized as cake… or so Ciel assumed. **

**"****My sincerest apologies m'lord, it took some time preparing the snack that had to accompany your tea." **

**Ciel however wasn't amused, but unfortunately didn't notice that Sebastian only referred to the 'cake' as a snack- never by an actual name. **

**"****Fine, whatever. Just dont be late again, you know I hate waiting." the boy ignored his tea and instead went straight for the dessert. Picking up a fork he stabbed the tiny dessert, lifting it and popping it immediately into his mouth. **

**Sebastian just stood there, a creepy grin plastered to his pale face. Ciel slowed his chewing, noticing that his cake tasted different, actually it didn't even taste sweet. **

**Eyeing his butler, the boy swallowed, the cake leaving a leafy taste in his mouth. **

**"****This is the worst cake you have ever made me… tis disgraceful! What in gods name did you feed me?" Ciel wiped his mouth with a napkin, trying to rid his mouth of the flavor. **

**"****Not to your liking then? As a phantomhive butler I must make choices that benefit my master's health, and seeing as you have a cavity, I thought it best if you refrained from eating sweets."**

**Sebastian raised his eyebrows in an innocent expression. **

**"****What did you put in the cake, answer me now butler!" Ciel was starting to get pissed, he had enough for today.**

**"****You have eaten a newly invented 'Grass Cake'. It is very good for your health and said to have tasted just like actual cake" Sebastian was enjoying this, seeing his masters now colorless face.**

**"****You fed me… fed me grass! Like a herbivore, and it certainly does not taste like actual cake you bastard. Healthy my ass, I want something sweet, that much you can accomplish yes or are you a complete and utter waste of space?" Hmm?" Ciel knew he was pushing his limits but having no sweets for a day did this to him.**

**Sebastian strode up to Ciel and grabbed the boy by a fistful of navy blue hair. The boy cried out but was silenced as Sebastian smashed his lips against his masters. Ciel so surprised, opened his mouth to yelp and Sebastian took that moment of vulnerability to stick his tongue inside the young earls mouth. Moments later Ciel was left slouching in his chair, gasping for breath. His butler exiting the room, grabbing the trolley with him. **

**"****Was that sweet enough, young master?" Sebastian whispered, closing the door behind him, licking his lips, tasting Ciel. Round one goes to me, better luck next time m'lord, Sebastian smiled at the thought, smiled at the thought of having a taste of his master once more. **


	3. Chapter 3: Round 2

Sorry** for taking so long to update- I was stuck on what to write for round 2, but I think you will all enjoy what I decided on.**

**Oh and dont worry, already came up with an idea for round 3.**

**Leave in the reviews what ideas you might want in the story, or any comments or questions about how the story is going so far**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was wandering the corridors of his mansion, making his way to the kitchen.

"If Sebastian won't make me any sweets then I'll simply find them myself. Stupid butler, kissing me. How… how indignified" Ciel muttered to himself, his cheeks coloring at the memory of his butlers assault.

When the boy reached the kitchen his stopped outside the wooden door, listening intently for any noises that may indicate a person being inside. Satisfied, Ciel pushed the door open and walked into the room, letting his instinct take over.

"If I were a servant then I would keep the sugar of sorts in the pantry- Oh come on, goddammit!" Ciel was reaching as far as his dainty arm would allow but he still couldnt reach the pantry handle for it was above a countertop that repeatedly got in his way.

His attempts futile, Ciel was forced to climb onto the marble countertop- allowing him to be able to finally reach the pantry handle.

"Ridiculous! I, a Phantomhive should not have to go to such lengths to simply obtain a sweet or two." the boy swung the door open, only to be met with a blank white card and nothing else…. not even a bag of flour was to be seen.

Ciel grabbed the card, turning it over he recognized Sebastian's hand writing;

_I would expect no less of you young master- a phantomhive would never give up, but the same applies to their butlers. Oh, and I most certainly do not approve of a lord snooping in the servants kitchen… simply disgraceful_

_~Sebastian, one hell of a butler_

"That bastard, 'disrespectful' he says. I'll make sure to punish that demon" Ciel didn't quite give up, he spent the next ten minutes thoroughly searching the kitchen but to no avail. Each spot that a dessert would most likely be, a note would replace it.

By the time ten minutes had past, the boy was leaning against the countertop, panting from exhaustion.

"First you so rudely break into the servants kitchen, then you go obstructing everything and now you're all sweaty and tired- I can assume your search was fruitless?"

Ciel snapped his head up, his butler was standing in the kitchen doorway with his eyebrow raised. The boy also noticed that his butler carried bags with him, slanting his not covered eye, he wondered what the bags contained.

"Oh these, yes I had some shopping to do. Since my last cake hadn't pleases you all that much, I thought of experimenting but I need more supplies. Would you care to explain why you have broken into the kitchen?' Sebastian walked into the kitchen, placing the bags down onto a countertop he picked up a cleaning rag.

"I would not- it is not your concern so I will be leaving now" The boy replied while moving slowing towards the kitchen exit.

With a demons speed Sebastian moved swiftly in front of his master, blocking any attempt to escape. Going so soon young master, I was just about to make you a special dessert but I can allow you a quick taste. Sebastian smiled at the thought.

"What do you think you're doi-" Ciel's words were cut off as his butler picked him up and sat him on the counter, then immediately silenced the boy with his lips.

In response Ciel tried to push the demon away, but it was like trying to move a concrete wall.

Sebastian forced the boys mouth open, tangling his tongue with that of his masters.

Unable to control himself, the butler shoved the boy against a pantry, resulting in a bag of flour falling to the floor and splitting open in a cloud of white.

"Did you hear that, it came from the kitchen. Oh I hope Sebastian is alright, lets go check on him?" Mey Rin's voice rang down the servants hallway followed by two OK's and a Ho Ho Ho from the other three servants.

Sebastian dropped the boy onto the floor by the flour bag, causing him to cry out in pain as the four household servants reached the kitchen doorway.

"Master! Are you alright- Sebastian what happened?!" Mey Rin stumbled over to Ciel, but lost her footing and fell. Bard rushed over to help Mey Rin as Finny went to go help the young master up.

Sebastian used the flour accident to his advantage "Oh young master, I told you helping out in the kitchen is no job for a lord. You could have received far worse injuries, but thank the heavens you are alright" the demon butler looked innocently down at his master.

Ciel glared back but suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Mey Rin, Bard, Finny, Tanaka can you come help me set the garden up for an afternoon picnic… It would be rather lovely to dine under the dogwoods, don't you agree? Sebastian here can stay and cook the meal- it'll most certainly be delicious.

"Why of course master, oh wow dinning under the dogwood blossoms. How lovely!" Mey Rin dragged Bard and Finny out of the kitchen, followed by Tanaka and Ciel.

Sebastian widened his eyes, his prey stolen right before him.

As Ciel turned to close the kitchen door he looked back at the surprised butler "I guess this round goes to me, well played Sebastian but a phantomhive will always find a way to win"

With that he shut the door, leaving Sebastian wide-eyed in a pile of flour.

The butler quickly composed himself, "I guess I have to be more careful now that the stakes are raised. Are you prepared to battle against a demon in the game of tricks, well young master?"

**The butler flicked his tongue over his lips, anticipating the next round of their little game. **

* * *

**Heres how the score is going if you dont remeber: **

**Round 1: Sebastian wins**

**Round 2: Ciel for the win**

**Round 3- to be decided**


	4. Chapter 4: round 3 (part 1)

**Chapter 4 ladies and gentlemen! *Curtsies***

**I would like to thank promocat for being a loyal reviewer! **

**Also please review with any comments or questions on this story**

**This will be a two part chapter since I am exhausted at the moment and cannot upload the rest of the chapter... sorry**

**Although this 1st part itself if pretty long so dont be upset**

**REMEMBER IF YOU ARENT INTO SOME SMUT HERE AND THERE... GO AWAY**

* * *

Ciel paced in front of the mirror, in his dainty hands he held a pink dress from his black market investigation involving the Viscount Druitt. Ciel shuddered, simply thinking back on that night set him at unease.

"I will always find a way to win… this round will be mine" the boy turned and stuffed the delicate dress into a truck that was laying on his bed, already containing the necessary flower head band, heels and wig.

Snapping the trunk shut he sighed- London was going to be a huge pain in his ass.

"Sebastian, ready the carriage then please load my trunks. I plan on visiting London today."

At the boys words, his butler walked through the door, entering the room he eyed the luggage.

"Might I ask what business my master has in the busy streets of London?

"Simple work matters. A request from the queen- nothing more" Ciel picked up a stack of papers to emphasize his point of work but his voice was sharp, ending any further conversation.

Sebastian didn't press for more information, instead he followed orders and picked up the boys trunks, walking out of the room to go prepare the carriage.

When his deed was done, Sebastian called for the boy.

"Master, shall we leave soon?" The butler held the carriages door open, allowing his young master to enter.

"Hurry up now. I haven't all day you know" With that Sebastian entered the carriage after the boy and Tanaka set the horses in a steady but fast pace.

"We are moving rather fast, are you sure you'll be alright. You may get motion sickness?" Sebastian moved to sit beside his master, placing his hand upon the boys forehead.

In response Ciel glared and knocked the demons hand away "I simply want to get to London as soon as possible. Oh and keep your comments to yourself"

A smile slowly spread across the demons face- Perfect timing m'lord

The boy was looking outside the window that he hadn't time to notice his butler bending down to his face.

"In a spit fiery mood today I see. Well it all works out, I was hoping it would be a little fun" Sebastian flicked his tongue at the boys ear, blowing cool air on it after.

Ciel jumped up but was stopped as his butler grabbed his hips, turned him around and sat him on his lap.

Thats cheating you assho-" Sebastian covered the boys mouth with his gloved hand, silencing any complaints.

"Accusing someone of cheating can be taken as an insult. I dont cheat, I'm just marking what is mine after that little stunt you pulled last round. Very clever, I give you that much." Sebastian used his other hand to unbutton the ealrs coat and shirt.

Ciel, not believing what was happening struggled against his butler but nothing he did stopped Sebastian from unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

Now with his masters flat pale flesh exposed to him, Sebastian ran his gloved hand down the boys stomach, stopping right before his trousers.

"We'll save that for later, for now I only want to peak your interests" The butler ran his thumb over one of the boy's nipple, smiling at the response that he got.

Ciel tried to move, but as his butler ran his thumb over his nipples, he couldn't contain a groan from a small sense of pleasure that coursed through him.

You bloody moron, stop reacting this way! Your a phantomhive… behave like one!

Ciel snapped out of the haze he was in and lifted his leg then with all his strength smashed his boot heel on the foot of his butler.

"That won't work, but alas… we have arrived in London" Sebastian with great speed buttoned the boys shirt up, along with his coat and placed him back onto his own seat.

He carefully removed his hand from his masters mouth, but pointed up to indicate at Tanaka then made a 'be quiet sigh'.

Ciel sat there flushed, knowing that if he shouted vulgar insults it would definitely stir up attention he didn't want.

The carriage stopped moving and soon after the door opened by Tanaka "We have arrived at your destination. Enjoy your stay, Master" Tanaka bowed as Ciel and Sebastian exited the carriage.

"I need that luggage- I shall carry it myself since you Sebastian are to go find some items the queen has requested. I have written them all here on this paper so I needn't come with you."

With that Ciel picked up the suitcase, turned and started walking in the direction of a hotel room he had secretly rented.

Sebastian smiled, this round has only just begun…

* * *

**"****Blasted dress, ugh so many skirts!" Ciel tried to turn around but tripped on his pink skirts and feel to the floor. He huffed and tried again to move, this time slowly. Once gotten up he reached into his trunk and pulled out the wig he had brought; long navy blue pigtails with bangs that covered his right eye. Adjusting it on himself took some time but when he looked in the hotels mirror he smiled- it was perfect. **

He placed one of his hands on his hips and the other brushed up against his cheek, "Oh, I simply love all the chocolate here, won't you let me try a bit" He batted his eyes, all innocent (although far from it)

"It'll have to do, now for the hunt. Oh my lovely cakes, you and I shall be reunited!" He grabbed his purse, along with his flower head band and rushed out of the hotel room door.

Walking slower because he didn't want to trip, Ciel traveled down the busy London street and stopped right in front of Primrose Bakery. Reason number 1 why I had rented out that silly hotel room… It was simply to be close to the bakery.

He stood there gazing up at all the cakes they had in the window, his eyes not missing a single detail.

"Well I advise the strawberry cheesecake but if you're a chocolate fan go with the triple layered mousse cake." Ciel turned wide-eyed to see a man in an apron standing by him. I dont need your recommendations you fool, your opinion is starting to ruin my appetite.

"Oh, are they any good? They all look delicious and I couldn't decided what to get- the baker here must be proud." Ciel used his girly tone with the man, batting his eyelashes soon after.

"Why of course they're good! And I, the baker and owner of this shop am sure proud to have such a lovely little lady praise my food as you do." The baker and apparently owner of the shop took Ciel's hand and kissed it.

Ciel shuddered, having people violate his personal space, especially a stranger wasn't on his bucket list.

Instead of yanking his hand away he smiled at the man.

"Come on in, I'll even let you have a taste of my new batch I had just made. It'll be my treat"

He escorted Ciel in, pressing the small of his back. Too distracted to notice that violation of space, Ciel was staring glassy-eyed at all of the cakes, pie and chocolate that was on display.

So long since I have been even within a foot of sweets, this is absolute heaven! The boy walked up to a small cake that was behind a glass case. The cake was in a shape of a heart, sitting on the top of the cake were small pink dusted sugar roses, accompanied by white sugar pearls. The cake's outer layer was covered in a shiny chocolate goo that made the boy salivate.

"Ah so this cake then. Give me a second my precious little lady" The baker bent over the glass, reaching he picked up the heart cake and placed it upon a plate he hand obtained.

"For you, please enjoy" The man handed the boy the cake, and Ciel had to use all his strength to keep himself from devouring the dessert.

The only thing Ciel worried about was his butler finding him on one of his errands-so he took a small bite and walked up to the baker.

"Im so sorry sir, but my auntie is expecting me. Do you think you can box this, I want to give her a taste. Im sure she will recommend all her friends to this bakery of yours" Ciel held up his cake; Yes mr baker man… I am a true pro at business matters.

"Oh but of course. Be sure to tell your auntie to stop by some time OK?" With that he handed the boy back his cake wrapped up in a bow with a pink and white bow.

"Bye bye, I'll definitely come back so dont be missing me" Ciel shut the shops door and rushed back to his hotel.

This day is simply perfect, no butler and free cake!

"That demon lost this round- I am going to eat to my hearts content, that cavity be damned along with Sebastian" Ciel opened the door to his room, it was still light outside but the velvet curtains had been shut and only a few candles were burning.

"Huh, I don't recall shutting the curtains, never less lighting some candles…" The boy walked in further, placing his cake down he turned to close the door but what he saw may have spooked even the devil himself.

Sebastian using his right hand closed the room door and stared down at his master.

"Good afternoon master, I sincerely hope that isnt a dessert in that box… my punishments tend to be on the rough side" Sebastian watched as his master's face drained of all color.

"Demon…" The boy whispered before he turned and ran for his dessert box only to be caught in strong arms and thrown onto the hotel canopy bed.

**'****Now now master, a lady really shouldn't be running." **


	5. Chapter 5: round 3 (part 2)

Part 2 is now uploaded for all my lovely readers! *Twirls in circles until to dizzy to stand*

Anyhow, just wanna say that this, sadly is the last chapter of this book, however I will be working on another fan fiction that i too hope you all will enjoy just as much as this one

*Waves hand high in air and winks innocently* Thanks for all the support and remember review with any comments or questions about this fan fiction- will be looking forward to them

* * *

Ciel gasped for breath as he was thrown onto the canopy bed. He fell face forward into an arrangement of pillows, his dress ensnaring his legs.

"You bastard!" the boy was suddenly flipped over, his back resting on the bed- he was confronted with the face of his butler.

"Such a foul mouth, but honestly, it turns me on" Sebastian held the boy in place with one of his arms, the other removing the boy's head piece that covered his contracted eye. Ciel simply glared at the demon, how far will Sebastian take this?

"Being submissive is really doing something for me, it certainly fits your situation oh master of mine" Sebastian bent closer to Ciel, he kissed the boys pale neck then softly bit it.

In response, Ciel blushed such a vibrant pink that it put his dress color to shame. Did he just call me submissive… and… and he fucking bit me! The boy jerked his shoulder, smashing it against the side of Sebastian's face.

The demon smiled down at his prey "Now now, I promise pain later on, you mustn't be so eager for a punishment- it may lead to some rash decisions on my part"

Ciel's eyes widened, his butler had already gone back to kissing and biting parts of his neck, ignoring the boys futile attempts of escaping.

Sebastian tipped Ciel's head towards his own, biting the his bottom lip.

Droplets of blood leaked from the new cut, crimson tears that were immediately lapped up by the demon Sebastian.

"Like honey that coats my tongue, your blood is divine young master"

Ciel flushed at the 'compliment', having his butler here, doing these things to him… It was hard enough trying to stop his assaults and now his blood was in the demons system-

Sebastian lets the boys chin go, instead he hiked his master's dress up to his hips, smirking at the chosen undergarments of the boy.

Ciel knew what Sebastian was smirking at; he had chosen to wear the very girly panites that went with the dress. Baby pink frills lined the top edge of the underwear, small black bows on the hips.

"My word, what an interesting choice of clothing, not that I disagree with it" Sebastian decided to leave the dress piled at the boys waist, he used his now free hand to along with the other to pin the boy's arms above his head so his body was laid before him.

"It's not like that at all! I wanted the plan to be absolute if it came to that baker wanting more than just money" Ciel said through clenched teeth.

"Mmm hmm" The butler slanted his eyes at his master; No one but me will ever see past your clothes, you belong to me alone...

Sebastian nudged the boys legs apart with his knee, he sat slightly draped over the boy, but his hands were unfortunately occupied with holding the boy still.

Like a light bulb above Sebastian's head, Ciel could see that his butler had a brilliant idea.

Sebastian took his master's head band ribbon and tied it in a knot around the boy's wrists, so his own hands were free of work.

"Now doesn't that seem a tad easier?"

Ciel tried to unbind his wrists but his butler tied one hell of a knot. "Damn you, this is gonna bruise!"

Sebastian bent down towards the boy's face and whispered "I want you to remember who you belong to; it isn't just your soul that is mine, I will claim this body of yours as well."

With that he ripped the boy's dress in two, the halves laying tattered on either side of the bed.

Ciel hissed at the sudden lack of clothing, but with his hands bound there was nothing he could do.

Sebastian bit softly on his master's collar bone, noticing the boy heat up as a reaction he continued further down. He ignored the boy's perk nipples, instead he stopped to rub his cheek just above the undergarments of his master.

"Such soft skin, so pale and smooth. You have a marvelous body, a true work of art." Sebastian hooked his fingers under the lining of the panties and torn them, like the dress in two.

"What...wha-what are you doing?! Stop this instant, that is an or-' Ciel's order was cut short as his butler stared down at him, his eyes darken with lust.

Sebastian, with his goal in mind, torn his own dress pants off, the fabric shredded beyond repair.

Next came his underwear, then his lily-white gloves and yet when unclothing his upper body he chose to remove his tail coat with great care; it was the tail coat that Ciel had given him when he first became employed by the boy.

"Even with the mind of a lust driven animal, you still make sure that that coat is in the utmost care; rather affectionate for a demon" Ciel, still nude on the bed, trying his very best to cover himself, raised an eyebrow at his butler's actions.

"Cant a demon have some form of respect to what's been given to him?" Sebastian smirked, he brought himself closer to Ciel, his concrete-like knees creating a wedge between the boy's legs.

Ciel looked away, tears of embarrassment pricking the edges of his eyes; thoughts of this event progressing raced through his mind, making him gulp in fear or was it anticipation?

"If you do not want things to go any further just tell me and I will leave. You may act as if this had never happened" Sebastian sighed, he didn't want it to be like this but he couldn't have his master going into this with no say.

He's giving me a chance to stop him… but do I really want that- do I want to run away?

"I don't necessary want you to stop but.. but I'm still unsure of the matter myself" Ciel refused to make eye contact with the demon, he was afraid of his emotions running wack.

"I understand your hesitation, but if you want this is progress I need your orders. I will not force anything upon you, young master" Sebastian awaited his master's orders.

"If thats the case, then, uh… I um…" Ciel blushed, pink coloring spreading to his cheeks.

Sebastian smiled and lifted his master's face up to his own. He stared into the one saphire blue eye and the other marked with his contract- Tilting Ciel's chin up he kissed him softly, wanting to assure the boy of his decision.

Now confident in his own decision, Ciell leaned in towards his butler "Make me yours, claim my body for the demon butler Sebastian, that is an order" the boy whispered seductively, "However, if you fail to exceed my expectations then…" Ciel warned his butler.

"Yes, m'lord" Sebastian, now ordered, untied his master's wrists but as soon as the boy was free, Sebastian (gently) rolled him over on all fours so his back side faced the demon.

"Sebastian…." Ciel looked over his shoulder at his butler.

"Now that I have an order, I must do everything in my power to follow through" Sebastian, on his knees, snaked his hand around Ciel's stomach and grasped the boy's cock in his hand.

"Wha…" Ciel felt desire crawl through his body; He ground his teeth together, I will not give this demon an easy win.

Sebastian stroked the boy softly at first, his hand moving slowly up and down, creating a sensual paradise for Ciel. Bombarded with the arising feelings, Ciel smashed his face into a pillow, therefore muffling his own moans.

Sebastian, quite pleased at the reaction, continued to pump up and down his shaft, quickly bringing the boy to the edge of insanity.

"Sebastian… Aghhh…. Please…. I need…." Ciel gasped quietly, his words jumbled and eligible.

Suddenly the demon let him go, instead he pushed down on the boy's upper back so that his torso and up could rest on the mountain of pillows while his behind stayed in the air.

"Meanie" Ciel immediately bit his lip, trying to silence himself. Did I honestly just say that?!

"Such an impatient little boy" Sebastian licked two of his fingers, dragging his tongue along his black nails. He stuck both fingers in his mouth, coating them in his saliva.

"That's disgusting you know" Ciel stated matter-of-factly, sneering at his butler's act.

"Oh I disagree, without this, you find my next move quite unforgiving." Sebastian took his fingers out of his mouth and spread Ciel's pale globes.

He then grazed the boy's puckered hole, causing Ciel in response to hiss and scrunch the silk blanket in his hand.

Ciel felt an intrusion from behind, and instantly knew what Sebastian had inserted in him.

"God that hurts, I'm going to fucking kill you" The boy tried to resist Sebastians intruding finger but the demon wouldn't let up. He began to stretch the boy's hole, moving slow at first, he pushed his finger in then pulled back to the tip.

"Resisting will only make it worse. I need you to relax, that'll make the pain ease up. "

Ciel complied, he relaxed best to his ability and true to his butler's word the pain dulled.

That didn't last long, Sebastian inserted a second finger, copying the actions of the first.

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut from the pain, tears were leaking from the edges of his eyes.

Sebastian, wanting to relieve his master of his pain, pushed his two fingers in as far as they would go, hitting the boy's sensitive spot.

The boy moaned like an animal in the heat, the pain washed away by the new sensation he felt.

Sebastian thrust his fingers in and out of the boy, making sure to hit his new sweet spot every time. He was rewarded with a string of moans and occasional pleas.

Holding his breath, Sebastian inserted a third finger into the boy, but sighed when he saw that his master hadn't noticed. Instead Ciel was wrapped up in his own world of sexual pleasures, driven mad by the fire burning in his belly.

When Sebastian felt that Ciel was ready as he ever would be, he removed his fingers (in which Ciel whimpered) and positioned himself at the entrance of the boy.

"I will go slow at first, I don't want to hurt you"

More like rip me in half! Ciel thought to himself as he felt his butler's cock begin to enter him.

Sebastian held onto Ciel's dainty hips, once he saw his whole cock engulfed he let out a small moan.

"You're so fucking big" Ciel commented, finally able to get his bearings. It was uncomfortable at first but after a little time passed by the boy had gotten use to the fullness inside of him.

Sebastian began to move slowly, he thrusted in and out of Ciel, but his own slow movements were dragging him towards the edges of madness.

"Are we taking a morning stroll here?! If you dont speed it up, Im going to find someone else to take your place"

At his master's threat Sebastian pulled out of him then rammed back in, hitting Ciel's sweet spot dead center. Leaning down he bit the boys shoulder, leaving his mark of dominance.

That act of ownership resulted in stars exploded behind the boy's eyes, his very core lighting up like fireworks. He cried out as he cummed all beneath him, dirtying the silk sheets.

But his butler wasn't finished; Sebastian gripped the boys hips, creating small red nail marks in his white marble skin. He continued to pound in and out of the boy, stars exploding behind his eyes soon after.

Ciel heard Sebastian's final grunt and felt him expel his seed, then a warm liquid-like substance fill his insides.

The demon pulled out of the boy then fell on his backside beside him.

Both laid there, the events of what just happened running through their minds.

Sebastian turned onto his side so that he faced the now sweaty and disheveled Ciel.

"Say, Sebastian?"

"Yes m'lord?"

Ciel looked up at the canopy and frowned "Do you think I'm just another spoiled, incompetent human being thats fallen victim to you…? You're only in this for my soul right, so there's really no need to make a um.. bond between master and servant right?""

"Incompetent yes, but you are something that I have never once possessed- it truly baffles me.

I've never had someone in my care so ignorant and persistent that would make me go to such lengths to protect and yet I would do it all for you"

Ciel was so taken back by his butler's words that he started to feel guilty for all his bullshit he had given Sebastian and his attempts to obtain sweets of any kind.

"You've only wanted the best for me, huh? This whole game… you only did that because it's what you saw was the best option for me" Ciel chuckled but behind his humor he felt something for the demon.

"If I couldn't do that much for my master, what kind of butler would I be" Sebastian pulled Ciel over to him, wrapping his legs around the boy, he acted as a cacoon.

"You are certainly one hell of butler… good night Sebastian" Ciel snuggled close to his butler, using the demon's arm as a pillow.

"This makes it 2 out of 3, I win young master... sweet dreams" Sebastian kissed the head of his now sleeping master and closed his eyes with a sigh- the candles in the room darkening to one last hiss of the flame going out.

* * *

**This next scene is something that my best friend wanted to be included but isn't in the story- so please enjoy **

"So…."

Ciel and Sebastian sat on the edge of the canopy bed, enjoying the piece of chocolate cake the baker gave Ciel.

Sebastian didn't reply to Ciel, instead he focussed on eating the slice of cake in front of him.

The boy looked down at his own cake, blushing at the recent development of his relationship with his butler.

"Nice weather out today, I mean for London at least" Ciel tried to clear away the awkward atmosphere but to no prevail.

"Mmm hmm" Sebastian looked out the window to see grey skies and little to no traces of sun.

"I think we should talk about this in some manner, like how this will progress or um…" Ciel stuttered, he honestly had no idea what to say.

"Tanaka" Sebastian replied.

Ciel furrowed his brow.

"I'll go help Tanaka ready the carriage back the mansion- I think your business here in London is about done" Sebastian got up and started dressing himself. Once fully dressed he nodded stiffly towards his master and left.

"Uh, Ok?" Ciel got up too but suddenly stood still. He looked down to his pile of clothing and was shocked at his own realization.

I don't know how to put on my own clothes…

With that realization all of London was frozen in time, the whole world was at a stand still.

CIEL PHANTOMHIVE, OWNER OF A WELL KNOWN TOY COMPANY, GUARDDOG OF HER MAJESTY AND EMPLOYER OF THE DEMON BUTLER SEBASTIAN, STILL DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO CLOTHE HIMSELF….


End file.
